Love Potion: Vanilla and Aged Wood
by MaddHatter12
Summary: He had always teased her and her famous brother Harry Potter, but sixth year brought on new things for the two enemies. DracoxOC - many oneshots of moments between the two.
1. She Knows Now

"Draco?" a meek voice called rather quietly.

The silver haired boy was sitting up in his bed, with bandages wrapped around every limb to cover every scar. His hands were folded in his lap and he had been staring at them until the small voice spoke his name from behind the pale green curtain.

A delicate hand reached out to pull it back, just a bit, to allow a face to appear and look at him. The face was that of a girl, with almost transparent freckles scattered across her cheeks. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with few strands falling in the way of her face. Her eyes were the thing he found most enticing; even the most awkwardest of companions wouldn't have been able to turn away from the emerald greens that reminded him too much of his enemy.

The moment her emeralds met his gray, her pink lips spread into a wide, white grin. For someone he had been torturing for six years, he didn't understand how she could smile like that at the sight of him.

Maybe she was feeling guilty, he thought. Guilty that her brother had attacked him with an unusual spell—a spell that had given him so much pain and had put him where he was at the moment.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping around the one curtain, keeping her voice low, so as not to disturb any of the other occupants. She set her bag down on the ground next to the bed and walked around to sit in a chair on his left, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

He didn't answer. He didn't feel like answering.

Her smile fell at the sight of him and she pressed her lips together.

"Probably not much better. Sorry." She apologized.

His eyes immediately went from his lap to her eyes in slight shock, the most he could manage. She had apologized for the umpteenth time that year. Not something he would expect her to do.

"Has Madame Pomfrey been treating you well? Do you feel any kind of…improvement?" she asked awkwardly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

A moment of staring separated the conversation, but he looked away in time to say, "I feel fine."

Her eyes closed and she let out a snort as her lips sprang into another smile, her hand lifted up to her heart. She threw her hands playfully into the air and opened her eyes.

"Thank the Wizard God, he speaks!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her, sneering, "listen, _Potter_," he spat her name, "I don't need any of your sympathies. So you can just leave. Besides, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise are coming to visit me. I don't need your company."

The chair squeaked as she jumped in it, surprised at his tone. Her brows furrowed and merged together and she seemed to be turning slightly pink.

"Oh—I'm _sooo_ sorry, _Malfoy_, that I just happened to be concerned with your well being! After seeing my own brother attack you and all—almost killing you! I have _no_ reason to care about the fact that you could've died, besides the fact that you're a human being!" she hissed, keeping her voice down as she stood up and clenched her fists.

With his hands now placed on either side of his pillow, he pushed himself up a little bit so he was sitting only a tad higher than before, his eyes becoming increasingly wide. He reached out and grabbed her hand with his left hand, making sure to keep his wrist covered, whispering, "Olivia—no."

Her head whipped around and she looked down at their hands, connected, releasing a spark up her arm at the feeling of his touch. Her eyes trailed up his arm to his glorious pale face, her eyes no longer full of any type of anger, matching his. Neither of them seemed bitter anymore at the sight of each other.

Gently, his hand seemed to pull her back to her chair, gliding like a plane on the soles of her shoes. She slipped her hand from his and sat down on the chair carefully, darting her eyes from the floor to his gaze.

"I'm sorry…for snapping. I've been on edge since—" he began, but she put her hand and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I understand." She muttered, smiling carefully, so as not to catch him any further off guard.

But he knew she didn't understand. He had been on edge this whole year, and it wasn't because of Potter and how much he wanted to murder him for the imprisonment of his beloved father. And the attack in the bathroom was only another book upon the pile he was already carrying around the school; lessons he needed to learn, people he needed to avoid, plans he needed to accomplish. The plans were the utmost important, and all of his attempts had failed so far.

Olivia was even there to witness one of the events, with the cursed necklace.

He had been on edge the moment the Dark Lord approached his mother and had threatened them with the task of killing Dumbledore. He knew he must do it for his father, to protect his family honor, to protect his mother, and to possibly protect himself from any other kind of fatality he would endure if the Dark Lord had asked anything more of him.

But she, Olivia Potter, must never know of his plans.

The six years he had known her, tortured her with insults, attacked her brother, threatened her, he would never want her to think lower of him then she probably already does. The scum that hurt her feelings and had had moments to hurt her physically would be no lower then that. Not on his time.

After the moment on the train, where he had broken Harry's nose, and she knew it was him, he thought he had taken a new step down the stairs of disrespect she must of felt for him. And yet, when his bags were being checked, she gave him a smile and gave him a wave, despite the glare she knew her brother was giving him.

Over the year she had even begun to call him by his first name. No more would they hiss at each other, speaking one another's names like they were acid on ones tongue; instead she said his name with grace and an ease, like she was proud to say it so smoothly and not in a rough, angry manner. And he felt the same. Uttering her name, allowing the last letter in her name to fall from his lips like a drop of water, making sure never to say it in front of her brother.

Always getting in the way of them speaking, was how it would play out. Olivia would wave but never say his name because Harry would be there to turn and glare and pull her away just in case. He was no bad guy in the situation, Draco figured, knowing he was protecting his long lost sister from a boy he had hated since first year and protecting her from the monster he was becoming.

In fact, when Olivia wasn't speaking to him, or waving, or staring, or smiling, Harry was there to watch him, to keep an eye on him. As if he had been hired to do the same as what Draco always made sure to do. Keep tabs on him.

But he couldn't keep tabs on Harry Potter this year, not with his schedule. And especially not with Olivia slipping her way into his planning. Finding her way to follow him to the Room of Requirement. He had discovered her only a matter of minutes after she had hid, and after almost cursing her and just barely pulling her arm out of the socket he allowed her to stand there and cheer him on—oblivious as to why he was really using the vanishing cabinet. He had told her it was just good practice and that his father had told him about the cabinets in the first place. Like a fairytale.

"Draco." She muttered, allowing him to suck in a breath through his nostrils and bring him back from his recalling thoughts. Her voice slithered through his ear like a snake and swirled in his mind for a moment, keeping him from acknowledging her. He only looked to her, staring at her expectantly.

"Do you still want me to leave? Before the others get here?" she asked, looking towards the curtain as if she could see through it to the door.

He blinked and looked down at his hand that had originally held hers, staring for a split second at his wrist, still covered up. He looked back up at her and blinked again.

"Only if that makes you feel comfortable, I could care less." He said quietly, almost inaudible.

He wasn't feeling very talkative, nor was he feeling rather positive or excited or in general good health. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"I shouldn't be long then. Professor Dumbledore called me up to the astrology tower for a talk. I don't know what about but…it must be important if it's Dumbledore asking." She chuckled with a slight shrug and a smirk.

Dumbledore. That's why he wasn't talkative. Tonight was his chance. Snape had told him that tonight was the night he had a good chance to fulfill his job.

"But," she started, pausing to look down at her hands, "I came to apologize…for Harry."

Draco stayed silent, listening as she sucked in a breath after giving up on a reaction from him, "Because—well—I know that he won't do it… I'm sorry he attacked you, and I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it." She sighed, beginning to rub her hands together.

He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, staring at her oddly, "didn't do anything?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes full of regret and remorse. Things she shouldn't have to feel. "I didn't…defend you. He came at you and I just…ducked… I should've defended you, you know? Been there to stop him instead of allowing him to…slaughter you." She explained, motioning to all of his bandages as she thought back on the situation in the bathroom.

Her eyes fell to her hands again, staring at them as she continued, "I yelled at him. And he apologized…but I haven't forgiven him…not after all of the things he's said about you this year." She said, unknowingly letting her guard down.

Draco could only scoff and roll his eyes, looking away from her in disgust at the thing he always expected, "Of course. And I'm guessing weasel-be and the mudblood have their own things to say as well?" he grumbled, glaring at his side table at the thought of either of them talking smack. He should've been ordered to murder _them_, not Dumbledore.

Olivia pressed her lips together and began to wring her hands, "Please don't call them that." She said quietly, not wanting to upset him.

His head spun around to look at her; her eyes fell to her lap, her knuckles turned white and he scanned her from head to toe. She showed signs of being overly nervous, causing him to tense up. She had seemed so comfortable all year when she was around him. He still managed to sneer as he spoke.

"What's wrong with you, Potter? Getting nervous are we?" he asked, finishing it off with his signature smirk before turning away quickly right as she looked up to make eye contact.

"Well—" she began sitting up straight and looking a little caught off guard. "—I'm trying to apologize for my brother, and it seems as though you just aren't—accepting it…or anything for that matter." She grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

He blinked a few times, staring at the edge of the bed, thinking about the apology. He shook his head and glared at his feet, "What has he been calling me this time? Has he been saying anything about my father?" he said menacingly, trying not to direct that comment at her.

Unconsciously, she bit her lip and let her eyes drift in his general direction, reading the face that she had seen all year, still pale and as depressed as ever.

Gray bags had formed over the summer between fifth and sixth year, right under his matching gray eyes. His skin had paled, no matter how hot the weather had gotten where he had lived, like he had been living in his mansion, doing nothing but shower, eat and sleep and keep his shades shut. He seems to move in slow-motion, no matter how pointed he walked; his walk didn't have as much life in it as before. He would still saunter, but his confidence and determination seemed more of a plaster over something else.

Something was eating at him and Olivia knew it. She guessed it was about his father, being in Azkaban and all, and she knew all he needed was someone nice to be there for him.

Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't suffice, not when they could barely take care of themselves, following Draco around like flies; Pansy was practically useless unless Draco wanted to look like he was being followed by a homeless pug all the time; and, as far as Olivia could tell from Professor Slughorn's get-togethers, and from general socializing, Blaise Zabini is the only competent friend he has. She knew the least she could do was treat him respectfully after all that had happened in their fifth year.

When she followed him to the Room of Requirement and he didn't curse her or spit in her face or something when he discovered her, she knew she had gotten at least far enough to be in close proximity to him without a glare. She also found it interesting that he had found that vanishing cabinet there and was using it to practice transferring items from place to place. He had explained to her about the twin, and she was polite enough not to mention that she had seen him in Borgin & Burkes examining it.

After spending so much time with him, and having defended him for his odd behavior, she couldn't help but feel a little perplexed by the idea that Draco could be a death eater. Ron had mentioned him only being 16 made him a little too young to be a death eater, but she thought the idea of him being in anyway connected to the death eaters, other then his father, was absolutely absurd.

Why shouldn't she think so? They had become good acquaintances, and no one ever noticed that he no longer spat her name or insulted her or looked at her funny. Or, luckily, that her love potion smelled exactly as he did: vanilla and aged pine wood.

_She _even turned her shoulder at that.

And whether they were good acquaintances or great friends, she was going to tell him what her brother was saying. She had felt weak from fifth year anyway, so giving in to the temptation of gossip didn't seem too inappropriate.

She sucked in a breath and she began to chuckle, "He…hahah, it seems silly now, but, he thinks you're…" she paused and looked around, leaning closer, cupping her mouth with her hand, "a _death eater_." She whispered, hoping no one heard her.

His head shot up and he looked at her in slight worry, almost horrified. She could only laugh.

"I know! That's what I looked like when he told me!" she said, pointing at his expression.

He blinked wildly and then looked away from her again. Her smile fell and her laugh turned to a giggle, which slowly melted away.

"I don't know why he thinks that…I mean…you aren't like your father." She mentioned, rubbing her elbow nervously. He peered at her for a second at the reference to his father, and she quickly caught on. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands up and shook them around.

"Oh no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant—your father was a death eater—that doesn't mean you are and—it was an accident-" she rambled, blinking furiously and pushing strands of hair behind her ears.

Draco just smirked and shook his head slightly, somewhat drowning her out for the moment. The only thing false about her statement was that he was, per say, like his father. He was weak and easily gave in to peer pressure. Especially when his life and reputation was on the line, as selfish as that sounded.

Suddenly a warm sensation went up his spine, catching him off guard. It had the same effects as a chill, but the sensation was more inviting and invigorating. He looked down at the source and it came from his left hand, which Olivia had latched on to. She held it cupped in both of her own hands and was holding it tightly.

"I am so sorry—it wasn't meant to sound like an insult, I would never do that to you! I didn't believe Harry when he said that and—well, it's just, I can't believe that! You're too good of a person to be a death eater—OH that doesn't mean your _father_ is a _bad_ person and—oh no." she moaned, setting her forehead on his finger tips in exasperation, looking close to tears.

He squinted at her, noticing how weak she seemed compared to her usual tough as nails persona. She had seemed so vulnerable now that her weaknesses were so evident ever since the Dark Lord had found his way into her mind, realizing she was weaker than Harry. He used her as a puppet, draining her energy.

He himself was weak, and knew exactly how she felt.

"Olivia…you've been so good to me this year…" he muttered, staring at their hands. She lifted her head up and looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed, and her eyebrows cascading down in despair from her rant.

"I don't think you're a death eater, Draco. You _can't_ be." She muttered, her voice quiet. For a moment, he watched his left wrist, making sure his sleeve wasn't threatening to fall.

Her eyes fell to their hands and she just slipped hers away from his, allowing it to float their on his own accord. She rubbed her hands on her legs and smiled at him weakly. He did his best to smirk and let his hand fall back to the bed.

"I hope that amounts to something." She shrugged with a chuckle and he allowed his smirk to pull into a real smile. He nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"It does." He replied.

Her eyes found his and she smiled as well, taking his hand again with her own.

Soft footsteps approached them and Madame Pomfrey peered around the corner before smiling at the two and stepping out to reveal her entire person.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, along with Miss Parkinson are here to visit." She said quietly, looking between the two of them with slight suspicion. Despite her look, Olivia never took her hand from his.

Draco broke eye contact and looked at Madame Pomfrey, losing his smile at the sound of his friends' names. He shook his head, "Please tell them to wait a moment."

Olivia looked between the two of them, lifting her free hand to protest, "No, no, that's all right. I have to leave now anyway. Professor Dumbledore is probably wondering where I am." She smirked, looking at him sullenly.

Madame Pomfrey smirked to herself and began to turn away to leave, "I'll tell them to wait another moment." She announced, scurrying away.

Olivia tried to hold back a laugh and gave in to giggling, looking at Draco a little embarrassed. He smiled and shook his head.

"Hear that? I'm holding up time with your friends. So sorry." She said jokingly, and he let out a hearty chuckle, feeling things picking up.

She kept her smile but looked down at their hand, darting between his lovely gray pools and their two hands, which she hoped would melt together and keep her there. She began to stand, holding tightly onto his hand. His smile faded and his face was blank and emotionless again.

"So…yeah…I came here to apologize I guess." She finished, summing their whole conversation up.

He just nodded, "And I accept it." He muttered. Her smile grew wider and she looked down at their hands.

"Have a good nights sleep, Draco."

"Thank you for visiting…Olivia." He said quietly, pausing only for a moment to look her in the eye. Staring at green eyes that seemed to smile at him all on their own.

Those eyes began to soften and her smile drooped until her lips were barely closed. She knelt down slightly, beginning to slowly ease her face towards his, scanning his face to see if he would turn away or not. But so far, he didn't. Instead his hand let go of hers and reached up to grab her upper arm. Her hand immediately flew up and grabbed his exposed wrist in surprise.

Never had tears come to her eyes faster then ever before. No pain had brought on tears such as those. The kind that would fall down someone's cheeks, all while burning them, feeling hot enough to leave scorch marks, and staining them like coffee on white linens.

Her lips paused just before they met his. He had parted his own just to capture hers, and found it odd when she didn't continue, allowing to crash their lips together like waves. Instead he felt her breathing against his lips and he could feel them growing shallow. Her grip on his wrist tightened and he grew tense, understanding why she was hesitating.

He felt his own body go numb at the thought, at the notion, that she now knew. She had gone to enough trouble all year to defend him only to have her thought crushed right before her.

She knew he was a death eater.

Moving slowly, she moved her head to one side and kissed his cheek as if it were his lips, pressing hard against it. He shut his eyes, feeling like a fool.

One, because he was close to kissing the Potter girl.

And two, because he was close to kissing the Potter girl and it was ruined by his living nightmare.

Her forehead pressed against his temple when she pulled her lips away from his cheek.

"Good night…Draco…" she whispered, barely audible, making sure her voice didn't break.

But it didn't work. Her voice broke and her thoughts choked on themselves. She let go of his wrist, prompting him to let go of her upper arm. Once his finger tips slid away from her arm she stepped away and grabbed her bag. She did her best to move as fast as possible so he wouldn't see her tears. He didn't want to.

He could hear her retreating footsteps, moving fast, just as a crowd of footsteps approached. The sounds mashed together as they passed one another and he could hear the familiar sound of Pansy giggling. There was a smack and Pansy gasped.

"Watch it _Potter_!" she whined, followed by Crabbe and Goyle laughing. Olivia's footsteps scurried away until they were gone and Draco shut his eyes tiredly, no longer wanting to think.

"Oh look! I bumped into her so hard, she's crying!" Pansy laughed as they turned around the curtain, getting a good look at her ugly pug face grinning like an idiot. Zabini immediately rolled his eyes and sat in the same seat that Olivia had originally been sitting in.

"Well then, maybe, you should watch where you're going Pansy." He sneered.

She huffed and sat on the bed, taking Draco's left hand, "Hi Drakie-poo! We stopped in to say good night!"

Immediately, he pulled his hand away and set it down on his lap.

Draco looked away from all of them as Pansy began to whine again. He could feel Zabini staring at him knowingly, having noticed that the chair was still warm, and having put two and two together.

"Drakie-poo, what's wrong?" Pansy moaned. Zabini glared at her.

"He wants to sleep, can't you tell? He's had a long day after all the stuff with Potter." He said, taking a glance at Draco, not talking about the same Potter the others were thinking about.

Zabini stood and patted his shoulder. Just before they left, he called, "Sleep it off, Malfoy. We'll see you tomorrow."

And by the end of the night, they knew they wouldn't.


	2. The Vicar and His Bag of Popcorn

**A/N: these one shots will be slipping between…maybe the last three to four movies? Sometimes I'll do scenes from the book, just to keep it correct and not all done up "movie-style". I will mainly be sticking to the movie scenes though, because, unfortunately, I have limited access to the books :I**

**Yay me**

**Otherwise you should kind of guess when each of these one shots are supposed to take place. And pardon any of the changes I have made to fit my characters in the story.**

**If you do not like them, please do not say something rude or complain.**

**But yeah! Enjoy!  
>Read &amp; <strong>_**REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>Her foot began to tap to the beat of the music that echoed through the Great Hall. They had quickly treaded from silence to a slower song, allowing the challengers dance with their partners for a short while. She watched as her awkward brother spun in circles with one of the Patil twins, almost losing his step with one of his two left feet.<p>

Besides Viktor and Hermione, Harry and Parvati, Fleur and Roger, and Cedric and Cho, no one else dared step onto the dance floor once it deemed acceptable. Ron looked hesitant in even taking Padma's hand in general because Hermione occupied his attention.

But, determined to have some sort of fun, and also feeling confident with her dancing skills, Olivia was certain that she and her date should get up and dance. She turned to look at the shy, nervous Neville Longbottom and examined him.

His knee was bobbing up and down and he did his best to sit up straight to keep his suit from crinkling. She was glad it wasn't crinkling, because he looked very nice that evening, having gotten all dressed up. She looked down at her own dress and sat up straight with a sigh, pressing down any wrinkles in her own golden, glittering attire.

Carefully, she licked her lips and awkwardly allowed her eyes to dart around the room to observe the other couples there. The Weasley twins had their dates, along with Lee. Some had no dates, like Crabbe and Goyle.

They sat next to Draco who looked utterly bored with Pansy wrapped around his arm lovingly. She smirked at the expression on his face when Pansy nuzzled her cheek into his arm; his face contorted into a mixture of discomfort and annoyance, whilst her face was dreamy-eyed and crinkled. Still looking like a dog.

That was it. She knew she had to dance. She was becoming bored people watching.

Slowly but surely, she shifted in her seat and began to make an attempt to stand up. But before she could put any weight on her feet, Neville jumped out of his seat and turned to face her.

"Would you like to dance now?" he asked urgently, holding out a hand that appeared to be shivering. She stared at his hand and began to smile as she looked up into his nervous eyes.

"Of course, Neville." She said gently, reaching for his hand. He anxiously smiled and lifted her from her chair. She did her best to walk elegantly enough so the air would hit her dress at the right angle so it would flow back gracefully.

Neville took a step towards the dance floor, seemingly afraid of getting in one of the contestants ways and throwing them off of their neat little quartet dance group. Olivia smirked and took another step forward so they were in a far enough away gap that they wouldn't bump into anyone, but they were still on the dance floor.

"D—do you still remember the dance that we learned?" Neville stuttered, leaning in to whisper.

She smiled, "I do. And my brother told me you've been practicing." She replied.

His face began to turn pink and looked down at their feet, "I don't think I practiced enough, though." He sighed.

She shook her head, "Nonsense! Besides, if you forget, I'll lead." She laughed quietly. He smiled and began to turn even pinker as she took his left hand in her right and pushed his right hand onto her waist before grabbing his shoulder.

She looked him in the eye and then at her brother who was still struggling to dance, "Ready?" she asked, watching their timing and beat so they could all work like gears, working together.

He nodded and his eyes darted around. She lifted her chin and when she saw the group beginning to take the certain step she was looking for, she dropped it and Neville pulled them into the dance, moving in sync to Cedric, Harry, Fleur and Viktor.

The couples began to spin and Neville pulled her into it as well, sending her in a whirl so she could only see his face. She keenly allowed her body to loosen up so he could pull her around fluidly and she grinned at how loose he seemed; he lifted her on cue, spun her on cue, step-ball-changed in perfect fashion and he never missed a beat. Soon some teachers stepped on, including Dumbledore who lead McGonagall onto the floor excitedly while Snape stood by the tables speaking with Professor Samis.

"You're doing very well." Olivia called over the music when more couples stepped onto the dance floor. His chuckle and smile was all she needed to know that he was having fun and that he was comfortable.

The music continued, song after song by the orchestra, Neville never giving up dancing. Adrenaline had kicked in and was taking over completely. The four contestants had even gotten off the dance floor and only a crowd of students was left and the synchronized dancing had ended.

Olivia and Neville still found a way to do something different and stylish that fit with the music. She taught him how to throw her out and then pull her back, rolling her up his arm until they were stomach to back. He enjoyed unrolling her and then pulling her back in and continuing to waltz.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he said over the music.

"In the muggle world, they have these things called dance classes. You lot probably have them too, no doubt! Some of my friends and I from the orphanage took them and we learned how to ballroom dance." She called as they spun around once more.

Out of nowhere they heard a snort and a high-pitched giggle.

"What, you didn't know about dance classes Longbottom? Hidden under _that_ big of a rock?" a familiar voice drawled.

Neville and Olivia continued to turn around and around, occasionally looking over both of their shoulders, to look at the faces of the commentators. They recognized Draco's long pointed face and gray eyes and Pansy's smug pug little face grinning at them. Draco smirked as Olivia glared at them.

"I'm surprised you even nabbed someone like Potter. I thought the lowest you could stoop was the Weasley girl, but obviously you found your way into the sewers to find this rat." He laughed, gesturing to Olivia as the two couples spun in unison around the dance floor.

Olivia sneered at them and squeezed Neville's shoulder and glared at the two Slytherins.

"Shut up, _Malfoy_." She spat forcefully. Neville looked down in misery when Draco rolled his eyes and Pansy stuck her tongue out at Olivia.

"Just keep dancing, Potter, and stay away from us!" Pansy sneered.

"We will, and it will most definitely not be in close proximity to _you_ two!" Olivia spat back, picking up the speed of her and Neville's dancing so they could move further away.

Draco watched her pointedly, keeping his eye on her as they spun away, thinking about her comment.

While dancing away, Olivia still noticed Neville seeming down. She smiled and lifted her hand from his shoulder and patted his cheek.

"Hey, don't let him get to you. He's just jealous." She said, wagging her shoulders up and down impressively, trying to cheer him up.

"Why would he be jealous?" he asked sullenly.

"Because he can't dance half as well as you." She said, scrunching up her nose at the idea of dancing with Draco Malfoy.

His frown morphed into a shy smile and Olivia grinned at him as she spoke, "Now, I say, we take a break and get something to drink." She advised, planting her feet firmly on the ground so they would stop. He nodded and took her hand to lead her away from the crowd of dancers.

Olivia could feel someone staring and she did her best not to look over her shoulder at who it was, just in case they turned away. She didn't even want to guess who it was that would want to stare.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the edge of the dance floor, both of them holding their drinks, the orchestra had finished playing and Professor Flitwick had introduced the new band. Their music was blasting and the students of all three schools were crowding around the edge of the stage, pulling at the singers clothes and feet. Notable couples, such as Fleur and Roger Davies, were nowhere to be found. Most likely outside snogging in one of the carriages. No doubt about to be found by Professor Snape.<p>

Some people towards the back of the dancing crowd were actually dancing, and Neville took the chance to set down his drink and pull Olivia back onto the dance floor. She laughed as he egged her on, wiggling back and forth to give her a preview of his dance moves.

Finally they just went all out and began to dance with Hermione and Viktor, along with a few recognizable classmates.

The lights were dimmed and spotlights flew around the crowd, blinding everyone, keeping them from knowing who was who. Every once in a while, Olivia would have to reach out to make sure that Neville was still Neville, and that she was still close to him.

She threw her arms up and did her little jiggy as she tried not to bump into the person behind her, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. She could finally make out Neville's excited face and she grinned at him, bobbing back and forth and shaking her hips around.

A scent wafted into her nose, drowning out the smell of sweat that had taken up the Great Hall. She crinkled her nose at the smell of vanilla.

"Enjoying the dance with Longbottom, Potter?" a loud voice drawled over the music. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy. He's a much better dancer than you _ever_ will be!" she called back, looking over her shoulder at him. They both danced in sync with one another, stepping left and right at the same time, both looking over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of one another's face.

"Is that so?" he scoffed, "I think you would have to dance with me to know whether that's true or not. Pansy seems to think I'm a good dancer." He smirked in Pansy's general direction.

"That's because she wouldn't know any other dance besides grinding. Does she even know the definition of dancing?" she asked, cocking her head as she turned back to look in Neville's direction. He peered over his shoulder, smiling.

"Jealous?" he laughed.

"…Of what?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"Of Pansy. She pulls off pink better than you ever could." He called, looking further over his shoulder so then Pansy wouldn't hear her name being spoken. She peered over her shoulder at Pansy who wore very gaudy pink robes.

"Is that so?" she scoffed, mocking his earlier tone, "I think you would have to see me in pink to know whether that's true or not!"

"Look at her…having fun! I deserve to have more fun than Granger, don't I Drakie-poo?" Pansy began to whine, looking over at Viktor and Hermione, who were, in fact, having enough fun to satisfy Pansy's lifetime.

Draco only made a gruff noise and turned slowly so he could just look at Viktor and Hermione to please Pansy. Otherwise, he kept staring at the back of Olivia's head, occasionally scanning her entire body from heels to hair.

She just kept dancing, allowing Neville to take her hand and twirl her about. The music from the band grew louder and Olivia's dancing became eratic, allowing herself to spin on her free will. She stopped to keep dancing and ended up facing Draco who was still tapping back and forth, snapping his fingers.

She crinkled her nose in fake disgust and scanned him up and down.

"You look like a bowl of fat, buttery popcorn, Potter." He teased, laughing at her light gold dress with fading gold sparkles along the edges. She looked down at her dress with her mouth open in surprise.

Her eyes slid into a glare and she lifted her chin, "You look like a vicar, Malfoy, but you don't see _me_ pointing it out." She said back, haughtily.

He smirked and pulled at his robes, "And I feel like one too." He said proudly.

She rolled her eyes, "That is _not_ something to be proud of." She grumbled, spinning back around to dance with Neville.

"Pansy looks like a Princess in pink." He pointed out as she turned away. Olivia shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

"Hm…Prince Charming, you know you're supposed to kiss a _frog_, not a _dog_, right? Now stop talking to me, please!" she growled, stepping closer to Neville.

Draco glared at the back of her head and he turned away so he could dance with Pansy. Luckily, at least for him, Pansy had disappeared. He sighed and stopped dancing, standing there at the back of the crazy crowd. Soon the song dissipated and everyone stopped dancing and just began cheering the band off stage.

Over the sound of the cheering, Draco could hear Neville calling out to Olivia.

"Olivia—Olivia! I'll be right back. I have to use the lavatory!" he called out over the noise, grabbing her shoulder. She nodded and smiled, "Okay! Come back soon!" she called.

His eyes watched the shy boy scurry away into the entrance hall and around the corner, smirking evilly all the while. The cheering had stopped and most of the crowd had moved away from the dance floor, minus the few couples that continued to dance to the new music. The orchestra had gotten up to play again and a slow ballad was floating through the air. Few teachers also went back up to dance; Professor Snape and Samis gained a few looks as he lead her onto the dance floor and allowed her to place his hand on her waist.

Draco just sneered in disgust and spun on his heels to watch for Olivia who just stood off to the side, swaying back and forth to the music, smiling to herself. With a quick glance back and forth, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, stood up straight and made his way around the edge of the floor to the lonely, golden girl.

When he reached her, he just stood there, looking around awkwardly, not daring to turn and look at her. People would've thought they were socializing. She hadn't even noticed he was standing there until he cleared his throat, causing her to jump.

Her emerald eyes flew up to look at his profile and she groaned.

"Ohhhh not _you_ again!" she huffed, folding her arms and looking away with a slight pout. His head snapped towards her and he glared at her.

"Excuse me? Want to say that again, Potter?" he snapped. She shook her head.

"You're bugging me. I was trying to have a good time with Neville and you got in the way."

"You seem glad to be rid of him now." He pointed out.

She immediately shook her head and glared at him, "I am not, and don't you dare say anything like that to him! I'm having a wonderful time with Neville and you're _not_ going to ruin it for me, _Malfoy_." She spat his name.

He just blinked and stared at the slow turning couples like they were stuck on some sort of spin cycle. Footsteps approached the two silent students and he immediately guessed they were Neville's.

"Hi Olivia…Hello Malfoy…" Neville waved, looking at Draco rather terrified. He didn't acknowledge him and Olivia just narrowed her eyes at the tall boy. Her eyes softened when she looked at Neville.

"You're back! Are you ready to dance?" she asked, gesturing towards the dance floor.

"Um…yeah…but, I sort of promised Ginny that I would dance with her tonight. At least once. Is it all right if I do that now?" he asked politely, looking like he thought she was going to smack him across the face. He flinched when she shrugged.

"Sure, Neville! You don't need to ask permission." She nodded, looking over to Ginny who sat at a table with some of her friends. Neville smiled, "Thanks!" he said happily, running off to ask Ginny to dance.

Draco just stared at her in disbelief, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wha—what was that? You're allowing your date to dance with another girl? You must be daft." He said, shaking his head and grimacing.

She smirked and crossed her arms again, "Better knowing who they're dancing with than wondering where they could be." She muttered, hinting to Pansy and her sudden disappearance.

He laughed and crossed his own arms, his eyes darting around the tables, "Hah, jokes on you Potter. My date is over there." He drawled, pointing to a table containing Viktor Krum and some of his friends, plus a flirtatious Pansy. Hermione wasn't there, though.

Olivia shrugged and watched as Neville nervously pulled Ginny onto the dance floor and began dancing with her, occasionally staring down at his feet.

Draco quirked a brow and leaned towards her to mutter, "He seemed more comfortable dancing with you."

She snorted and shrugged yet again, "I told him I took dance classes. He was confident."

He shook his head and stared at Longbottom, trying his best not to step on the little Weasley's toes.

"I doubt it was for that reason."

Her brows fell and she turned to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I _did_ take dance classes! I'm not lying!"

He snorted and sneered, "HAH, suuure."

Sucking in a large amount of air, she seemed to puff up like a puffer fish, her shoulders rising, and her chest sticking out. Her hand lifted up and snatched his in hers. She dragged him onto the dance floor, right towards the middle, with a determined look on her face. He stared at her rather frightened and embarrassed.

"Wha—what are you doing, Potter?" he barked, looking around the room to see if anyone noticed the two of them.

"We're going to dance." She said rather simply, her looking all around to find her brother, who, thankfully, was out of sight. She found both Padma and Parvati though, dancing with Durmstrang boys.

She spun around and looked at the Slytherin boy, examining him. She held out her hand, "We're going to dance and you're going to like it. Unless you don't feel confident enough."

Her proud, nonchalant shrug that followed the statement seemed to sink into him, hitting a button in his brain that signaled that he needed to follow that up. To turn that statement into a contest and to put her sickles where her mouth was. He sneered at her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her forward into him.

"Fine then. Let's dance, Potter." He snarled and she glared at him.

"Don't get so rough. This is a waltz, not a tango." She muttered to him, pushing away to give herself more space between the two of them. He scanned her and quirked a brow as she positioned herself.

"So…will you be leading, or shall I?" she asked, looking into his eyes rather devilishly, finding every opportune moment to mock him, just as he always did.

He squeezed her hand and stood up straight, positioning himself as well. He didn't speak a word as he pulled her into the dance, both of them changing hands, back and forth, back and forth, just as the dance required, all in absolute, perfect, precission. When it was about the time for him to lift her, she prepared herself to jump. She found out she really had no need to, for he just picked her up fluidly without any help.

She smirked as he set her down and they twirled, "you are quite good at dancing." She admitted.

He quirked a brow, "and it seems that you weren't lying about those dance classes. I thought I would've had to lead this entire time." He admitted.

She nodded and he lifted her yet again before they twirled around and around. She stared into his eyes and could only see his tranquility. He didn't stare at her like he did Pansy, not with cold hard steel gray eyes, but with light rain cloud gray ones. Soft and careful, like they would delicately move in his sockets and inspect every piece of matter with the utmost gentleness.

The look in his eyes allowed her to relax even more so she felt like nothing but a rag doll being delicately spun around. He dipped her, permitting her to arch her back into the crock of his arm, letting go of his hand and reaching for the floor while she stood on tiptoes.

He watched her body practically mold into his arm like she was some sort of elastic band. His eyes just about felt up her entire body for him, grazing the folds of her dress, pushing through her red curls, stroking her glittered cheeks, caressing her soft legs. The thought just about made him throw up from disgust at the thought of touching her like that, but he had to worry more about dropping her if he lost his concentration.

Forcefully, he pulled her back up so they were face to face. She scanned his face, examining his long pointed nose and his high cheekbones. Her eyes fluttered up to his and she stared at them for a second as he stared down at her, his gaze still kind, but his expression the usual pointed look he always seemed to have.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw two figures standing at the far end of the Great Hall, right in the middle of the doorway. Draco began to pull her around again and she caught a glimpse of Harry standing with Ron as he spoke to someone who stood on the stairs. At any moment he could look over in her general direction and see her pushed up against someone who wasn't exactly his favorite person.

Her neutral expression dropped and her eyes widened. Her hands searched her body for Draco's and she grabbed them, pushing them away from her and back to his sides, all while keeping her eyes on her brother. Draco began to sputter, looking down at her hands as they fumbled around with her dress and then up to her curled hair, still flung around from the dip.

"It was fun dancing with you Malfoy. Thanks so much." She said, sounding rush, spinning to walk around the dance floor to find Neville and get back to dancing with him. The boy her brother was expecting her to dance with.

Draco shook his head and watched her in disbelief as she looked around, completely thrown off and discombobulated. He spun around to look at the doorway, where he saw Harry, who just then glanced in the room. They both glared at one another and Harry looked past him to see Olivia pulling Neville towards another side of the dance floor, leaving Ginny to sit at a table with some of her friends again.

The slytherin boy also looked back and sneered at .

"Potter!" he called.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, stopping, causing Neville to bump into her.

"You don't look like a bag of popcorn." He called.

She scanned him and smirked, "Yeah, well, you still look like a vicar." She shrugged, pulling Neville along once again.

His smirk grew into a devilish smile and he shook his head, turning away so he could leave and forget about ever dancing with the golden girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope that was okay! If you're wondering who Professor Samis is, she is another one of my OC's.  
>if you want to know more about her, then just review (asking about it AND commenting on the one shot). She's pretty special, for me at least, because, with her love interest, she's had to get over a lot of hurtles and climb a lot of hills to get where she is in his eyes. She will never feel special to him because of his feelings for another.<strong>

**You can probably guess who it is now…**


End file.
